higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leiter des Dammbau-Projekts
Der Leiter des Dammbau-Projekts erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" in Folge 16 "Fest begleitendes Kapitel 3 - Der Anfang vom Ende". Er wird meist nicht namentlich benannt. Sein Spitzname unter Freunden, vor allem von Oishi gebraucht, ist "der alte Knabe"; im japanischen Original Oyas-san, was auch im Manga-Band zu Himatsubushi-hen anstelle eines Namens für ihn verwendet wird. Der Bauleiter beaufsichtigt die Arbeiten am Dammbau-Projekt bei Hinamizawa. Da die Dorfbewohner das Projekt mit großer Mehrheit ablehnen und auch die anfänglichen Befürworter der Evakuation unter Druck gesetzt werden und zum größten Teil zu den Gegnern übergehen, hat er jede Menge Feinde. Besonders von den Sonozaki-Schwestern Mion und Shion, die am Ende der Bauzeit ca. zwölf Jahre alt sind, wird er wiederholt auch körperlich angegriffen. Freundschaft mit Oishi Der Bauleiter lernte Oishi in den Jahren nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg kennen, als Lebensmittel sehr knapp und rationiert waren. Damals war Oishi ein junger Polizist und hatte die Aufgabe, den Schwarzhandel von Lebensmittel zu bekämpfen. Dabei kam er allerdings oft in Gewissenskonflikte, weil die Käufer Hunger litten und die Not sie zum Schwarzkauf der Esswaren trieb. Eines Tages stellte der (spätere) Bauleiter Oishi wütend zur Rede und machte ihm Vorhaltungen, warum er arme Leute verfolge, die nur aus Hunger zu "Verbrechern" geworden waren. Er wurde gegenüber Oishi auch gewalttätig. Trotzdem entstand eine Freundschaft zwischen beiden, und der Bauleiter wurde zu Oishis Mahjongg-Partner und Trinkkumpel. Oishi sagt, von ihm habe er gelernt, Alkohol richtig zu genießen. Und der Bauleiter habe ihn häufiger verprügelt als sein eigener Vater. Er sagt, der Bauleiter sei für ihn gewesen wie sein Vater, sein Bruder und sein bester Freund. Tod Der Bauleiter ist das erste Opfer in der Reihe von Todesfällen, die mit Oyashiro-samas Fluch begründet werden. Eines Abends erwischt er sechs Bauarbeiter beim Biertrinken, was diesen nicht erlaubt ist. Aber der Bauleiter wirkt nicht nur verärgert, sondern zeigt eine wahnsinnige Wut und schwingt eine Spitzhacke gegen die Arbeiter. Daraufhin wehren sich die Arbeiter so heftig, dass sie den Bauleiter schließlich töten und schlimm zurichten. Während einige von den Arbeitern die Polizei rufen wollen, sagt ihr Wortführer, dass die Polizei wegen des Zustandes der Leiche nicht an Notwehr glauben würde. Hinzu kommt bei ihm selbst, dass er vorbestraft und auf Bewährung draußen ist. Daher will er, dass sie die Leiche zerstückeln, jeder einen von sechs Teilen nimmt und versteckt. Er selbst nimmt den rechten Arm. Während die anderen fünf Beteiligten von der Polizei aufgegriffen werden oder sich selbst stellen, verschwindet er selbst. Auch dies wird mit Oyashiro-samas Fluch erklärt. Weil die Sonozaki-Familie ausschlaggebend an den Aktionen gegen den Dammbau beteiligt war, ist Oishi der Überzeugung, dass sie hinter dem Tod seines Freundes, des Bauleiters, stecken. Er bringt dem Bauleiter einmal im Jahr, am Tag vor dem Todestag des Bauleiters, chinesische Glockenblumen ans Grab und schwört ihm, dass er Oryou Sonozaki dazu bringen werde, vor dem Grab niederzuknien und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Dabei findet er meist auch blaue Hortensien vor, die jemand anders ans Grab gestellt hat. Er bringt meist weiße Glockenblumen mit, da sie farblich besser dazu passen. Außerdem stellt jemand jedes Jahr ein Päckchen mit Ohagi an das Grab. In Matsuribayashi-hen findet er heraus, dass diese Blumen von der Sonozaki-Familie stammen und die Ohagi von Oryou Sonozaki. Charakter und Aussehen thumb|180px|Der Bauleiter in jungen JahrenDer Bauleiter wird oft in einem Achselhemd gezeigt. Er ist überdurchschnittlich groß, sehr muskulös, und wirkt furchterregend, wenn er wütend ist. Sein braunes Haar ist kurz und er scheint eine Art Bürstenschnitt zu haben. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich